The invention relates to a weaving device.
More particularly, the invention relates to a manual weaving device, and to weaving needles associated therewith.
In manual weaving devices, where a number of weaving needles are provided, it is cumbersome to insert the weft thread alternatingly over and behind the needles. At times the weft thread may be placed wrongly over or behind a needle and this causes a flaw in the weaving pattern.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a device and needles associated therewith which will assist in overcoming this problem.